An Ever Flowing Line
by orangesoda
Summary: An Ever Flowing Line is about Miaka and how she loses all her friends. The Flowing Line part is the most important thing in the story and it'll show up around later. I made comments or something while i typed my fics up. well please R+R!!!


An Ever Flowing Line

OK!!!!! I don't care at all about the mistakes!!!! So blah! ^-^ . Please just support how the story goes. Well I know my other Fan Fiction got deleted, but I got lazy writing it and I thought it got boring so here's a new one with characters from other Anime/Manga!!!! Yay now I don't own all this anime so blah! Please R+R.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:Festival Coming

"Inu Yasha!!"

"What!?!"

Kagome and Inu Yasha were fighting for the Shikon Jewel again.

"Gosh you guys, can't you guys be any nicer?!?" Meilin scolded.

"Uhhhh….. Now what's the answer to that……..NO!!!!!!!!!!! INU YASHA KEEPS TAKING THE JEWEL SO WHAT ELSE CAN I DO BUT YELL INU YASHA OR SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Humph, I'm leaving!" Kagome scolded fiercely.

"Huh? What was that all about…." Inu Yasha whispered.

Kagome was a girl with beautiful long black hair and her secret was that she loved Inu Yasha, although she scolds and yells at him. Inu Yasha is a dog demon with long silver hair. Meilin is a young 13 year old girl that lives in Hong Kong. (Now let's get on with the fic so I can get the main characters!)

"Wow, isn't it a nice day today Keichi?" Belldandy asked.

Belldandy is a beautiful goddess with very long brown hair. (not the main character though)

"Yeah, it is." Keichi replied.

"Miaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamahome yelled.

"Huh? I thought I heard someone call my name," Miaka spoke.

Miaka was the priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome was one of the 7 Suzaku warriors.

Miaka had brown hair that went down to her shoulder, and Tamahome was a man with aqua hair. As for well as that goes on they were couples. (main characters)

"Tamahome!!!!!!" Miaka shouted.

"There she is…" he whispered to himself, " Miaka are you busy on Saturday?"

"Well today is Tuesday so let me think…*thinking*… hai!!!! I'm not busy."^-^

"Well if your not I'm going to pick you up on Saturday at 6 P.M to go to the Sakura Festival." Tamahome said.

"Hai!" Miaka replied, "Well I have to get to class now! Bye!!!!" ^-^.

"Bye….." Tamahome said while reaching his arm out.

*DROOLS*

"Wow, she's my girlfriend and that took a lot of guts!"

Tamahome looked at his watch and looking it said 8:12 A.M. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH I GOTTA GET TO CLASS OR I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!"

Tamahome rushed and rushed quickly and quickly.

He made it to the school on time but not to class. Tama stayed after school for an hour.

"I'm finally home --'," Tamahome said.

"Well, I think I'll go call Inu Yasha to see if he is going to ask Kagome to the festival, + there's going to be a lot of food there!" Tamahome said to himself.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome it's Tamahome, is Inu Yasha with you?"

"Why would Inu Yasha be with me!?!?!?!??!" Kagome screamed.

She started to blush.

"Kagome!!! GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL NOW!"

"Oh so he is…..umm…. Can I please talk to him?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Hello?"

"Hi Inu Yasha, have you asked Kagome yet?"

"Ask her what?"

"To go to the festival."

"Why would I ask her!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh so you denying it ¬_¬"

"NO IM NOT!"

"You are, but anyways, your going to ask her right?"

Before Inu Yasha could say anything it was quiet for 30 seconds then……………………

"So you are? Ok then meet me at the front, I'm going to be with Miaka."

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"TAMAHOME!!!!!!!"

"So you found a person to look after?" Ø_Ø

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Well you seemed you and Tamahome had a great time talking to each other….."

"Fuck you!"

"Huh!" 

Kagome was in shock then started crying. She immediately ran to her room.

"Kagome wait………….!" Inu Yasha shouted.

Kagome sat on her bed just hugging her pillow sobbing and sobbing.

"Inu Yasha……….If only you know how I feel….and I was just joking around…… I thought you would just turn red and get mad like usual….."

*Sniff Sniff*

"Kagome……. I'm -" Inu Yasha said knocking on her door but then she interrupted with a quiet roar in her voice with sadness.

"Go away Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome I'm sorry!"

"GO AWAY!!!!"

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY SO STOP YOUR DAMN SOBBING!!!!!!!!"

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both looked away from each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the end of this chapter but I'll add more when I get the time to since I'm packed with stacks of papers now! Gosh I wonder how I even find the time to write this Fic this long….. Oh well please remember to R+R on the next one….and I'm adding more characters in the fics! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
